


Business Trip

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ray go on a business trip to England for two weeks and Ray tries to hide his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> "could you do some rayvin where gavin takes ray to england? ^///^"  
> "Prompt: Rayvin... Ray's in love with Gavin. He, however, is naive. It's your choice if you want to get them together or ends up as one-sided. BONUS if Ray's jealous..."
> 
> I decided to combine the two since I loved the idea on top and the bottom one wasn’t too specific — I think they work pretty well together! Thanks for sending prompts, and I hope you enjoy. :)

It's not that Ray didn't want to go on the trip, it's just that he didn't know if he could stand two weeks of swallowing his feelings down for Gavin. It was all so easy when they were at the office. He'd distance himself as much as possible and steal glances every now and then, and at the end of the day, he got to go home. It was nothing like being right next to him for fourteen days straight and trying to focus on work at the same time. He didn't have a choice, though, so he decided to push it out of his mind and pump himself up for a trip to England.

Geoff drove them to the airport. Ray didn't fully understand why he was chosen to speak alongside Gavin since neither of them drove and it would rule out driving as a source of transportation once they got there, but he didn't              question it out loud. He just knew it would be a long trip regardless if they were working or not.

He pretended to sleep during the car ride and listened as Gavin's words prompted laughter from Geoff. He admired how easy it was for Gavin to make him smile and laugh considering no one else in the office could do it like he did, and he honestly wished he could do the same to Gavin. He wouldn't mind hearing the goofy squeals and squeaks more often.

The air was colder than he was used to since it was almost five in the morning, and he winced as he opened the car door. There's another thing about England he would be a big baby about. He pulled his suitcase from the trunk and slung his carry-on over his shoulder. Gavin had twice as much luggage as he did, but that wasn't really a surprise to him. Geoff decided to walk with them all the way to their gate, and when they arrived, he gave them both farewell hugs. Ray wished he could just prolong the departure a little bit more; get a coffee, look at magazines, anything but sit next to the Brit he had a stupid crush on for twelve hours.

He had to, though. They said their last goodbyes and filed into the plane behind a line of grumpy, tired people. Gavin claimed his window seat and Ray sat next to him, silently thankful that there wasn't an extra seat in their row. He yawned and pulled his hood over his head. He would usually be waking up seven hours from now; he felt out of his element. Next to him, Gavin was using a plastic instructions guide as a puppet, and it was only when he looked over that Ray realized he was mocking the woman giving safety procedures through the speakers. He cracked a smile but he didn't want to, and he did his best not to grant Gavin the satisfaction of making him grin like an idiot.

Like the unlucky person he was, he was used as a headrest for Gavin when he fell asleep. Now, not only was Gavin making it impossible to move, but he was being really fucking cute while doing it. Ray didn't _really_ mind, though. He could handle a warm face against his shoulder for a while, and the light breaths filtering through his nose, and the occasional twitch of the corner of his mouth when he would stir. Yeah, it was fine. It was great.

When Gavin came to, they ate lunch as the food cart made its rounds and they talked about whatever would hold up their conversation. Gavin pulled out his laptop when the plane was at the right altitude and Ray even helped him do some editing for Achievement Hunter. They filmed a short vlog about it to possibly include in an RT Life, and by the time they were a few hours from the end of their flight, Gavin fell asleep again. Ray fell asleep too, this time, and found himself dozing off with his head resting on top of Gavin's.

A voice announcing their arrival to the UK woke them up, and they let out heavy yawns before standing up. Ray had never been outside of the US and aside from all the paperwork, he was excited to visit a new country. Gavin was excited, too, to be back at home for a while. They'd be staying near where he grew up and Ray was sure they'd end up meeting Dan at some point. He followed Gavin off the plane and into the building, rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses.

He didn't feel any different in this new country. There were a few more accents around, but aside from that, it was pretty much the same. Gavin was already trailing off towards the exit by the time he turned around, so he quickened his pace to catch up with him.

"Jesus, Gavin, slow down. What's the rush?" he commented through tired breaths.

Gavin turned to talk to him but kept walking. "The sooner we get to the hotel, the sooner we can sleep!"

The grin that tugged at Gavin's lips made Ray smile, and he did his best to keep up with him. "Yeah, I guess you have a point. I'm tired as fuck. A shower would be nice, too."

"Well, you can shower," he said, "and then we can snuggle!"

Gavin laughed at his own comment and smirked, but Ray swallowed hard. These two weeks weren't going to be easy.

—————————————————————————————————————

Four days dragged on as Ray kept pretending that everything was fine. It became more and more difficult, though, because he just couldn't get away from Gavin. They ate together, they visited shops together, they slept in the same room together every night -- Ray thought that this was what he'd always wanted, but in reality, it was a nightmare. Every urge he had to spew his thoughts out to Gavin, to tell him he liked him, he had to suppress. Even when he knew he could get away with being touchy-feely or saying something suggestive, he didn't, because it would just be taunting himself.

The whole reason they'd been chosen to visit England was to speak at a conference about careers in social media. Geoff thought it would be great for them to talk about what it was like to transition from a fan to an employee, and he was right -- it was an excellent idea. Ray was just hoping that at least one other person would be tagging along, like Michael, but Geoff and Burnie had decided that two were enough.

They were scheduled to speak on two certain days and required to attend at least seven days, so the last week of their trip would be spent in a crowded building full of boring business people. Gavin knew that Ray had some troubles with public speaking, so at night, they would sit across from each other on the edges of their beds and Gavin would make him practice certain parts of his speech. First he worked on memorization, and then presentation, posture, and most importantly, confidence.

They spent enough time reviewing that Ray had perfected each part of his speech to a fine point. He thought he'd at least be nervous by the time the event rolled around, but he wasn't anymore. He knew every word by heart, his voice was clear, his back was straight, and he wasn't scared to speak in front of thousands of people.

He was scared to speak to one person, though. The one thing that those long nights spent practicing on top of hotel bed sheets couldn't help him with was his confidence to tell Gavin that he fucking loved him.

—————————————————————————————————————

"Are you sure it'll be okay, Gavin?"

Gavin scoffed and gestured to the crowd in front of them. "Of course. Don't let these people intimidate you, okay? It's the same thing as rehearsing it to me in the room, except with a microphone."

Ray nodded and took a deep breath. They'd spent the whole rest of the week here already, being forced to sit through hours of babbling speakers while they tried to entertain each other with the straws from their drinks. Gavin had spoken on their second day visiting. It was time, now, for Ray to present his speech to all of these people, and he was feeling alright. Not great, but alright.

“ _...Now will you please welcome our next speaker, Ray Narvaez Jr._ ”

There was a swell of applause and Gavin gave him two pats on the shoulder. "Knock 'em out, Ray!" he said alongside a supportive smile, and Ray made his way to the podium.

Twelve minutes later, Ray spoke his last word and nodded a thank you to the crowd. They applauded him as he walked off stage and met with a grinning Gavin.

"That was great, man! Good job!"

Ray smiled and thanked him. The speech went surprisingly smooth and he couldn't have asked for a better delivery.

"Now let's go get some food, yeah?"

He nodded quickly and followed Gavin through the rows. He was starving but he hadn't even had time to notice it with adrenaline pumping through him. It didn't take long to find the food court since they became well acquainted with it over the past six days, so Ray saved a table for them while Gavin went to buy food.

He felt weird.

He felt anxious.

Something inside of him was uneasy, and it wasn't hunger. He was buzzing from the rush of public speaking, but he was feeling something intensified. He felt like he needed to release something, like he needed to relieve pressure from his chest. It welled inside of him and he couldn't stand it. He glanced over and Gavin was standing in a line, looking down at his phone and texting.

He had to tell him. This trip had changed things. He'd grown closer to Gavin over the past few days, but he couldn't afford to. He knew that once they came back home, things would be different. He wouldn't think of him the same anymore and his feelings would be stronger. It was already a struggle to keep a handle on things, so prolonging his silence would just hurt him in the long run. He didn't know how Gavin would respond, but he didn't care anymore. It was now or never.

Gavin finally approached the table with two trays of food and he slid one to him. Ray nodded a thanks and started fidgeting with the lid of his soda.

"Gavin," he started.

Gavin looked up at him and swallowed his bite of hamburger. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk." Ray took a fry and poked it around his tray, not making any effort to eat it yet.

"Okay," Gavin responded. Just _"okay"_. Ray sighed. He wished he wasn't so fucking oblivious.

"I didn't want to go on this trip at first."

"I know." Gavin smirked at him. "It hasn't been _too_ bad though, has it? You got to see my home land and all that."

Ray shook his head slowly and stared at his hands, trying to find the words to say. "It's... It's not that, Gav. That was fun." He smiled. "I didn't want to go because I was... worried."

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

 _Fuck_ , Ray muttered under his breath. This wasn't as easy as he wanted it to be. "I was worried about -- about being around you."

Gavin's expression faded and he set down his food. He looked genuinely hurt, and Ray hurried to continue.

"It's--It's not what it sounds, though. It's not what it sounds like. I'll just come right out and fucking say it because I'm already fucking this up, I guess." Ray made an attempt to make eye contact, but the best he could do was stare at Gavin's shirt. "I like you. And I didn't want... I didn't want anything to be weird. It's just hard for me."

He glanced up at Gavin, who was just staring back, confused. He looked back down at his hands. "I just thought you should know," he added quietly.

Gavin's words broke through his thoughts and startled him. "Is that all?"

Ray looked up at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Is that what you've been so damn nervous about?" He gave a slight smile.

"Yeah... It is." Ray searched his expression for answers but he was still confused.

Gavin leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "You shouldn't be nervous about that."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't mind it. Being with you, and all."

Ray was caught between smiling, staring, and blushing, so he did all three. Gavin laughed at his expression but he couldn't have changed it if he tried. "You're not joking, are you?

Gavin frowned. "That'd be a damn mean joke. I'm serious. _You_ wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Ahh-- No, no, not at all! I'd... I'd love that," Ray stuttered. This definitely wasn't the reaction he'd expected from Gavin, but then again, he wasn't really expecting anything since he didn't plan on telling him in the first place. "So... So does this mean..."

"Boyfriends?" Gavin smiled at him, and Ray returned it right back.

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah. Boyfriends." The word felt new in his mouth and the anxiety in his stomach was replaced with an intense excitement. Everything he'd been holding back was building up to his moment, and now that it was here, he didn't know what to do with it.

So they just ate together, flashing smiles every now and then and enjoying each other's company.


End file.
